ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend Of The Dangerous Hazardous Fish Man
CHAPTER 1---- A HUGE SEENARY Me and my girlriend, Sandra O'whales where heading to a huge fictional beautiful lake called 'Purple Moose Lake' where it had a huge Camp Resort beside it. There we decided to stay there for 2 months to enjoy our vacation after a hard year's work. There we met my cousin, who was one of the counselours of the camp in which he showed us one of his high grade students from high school, Mandy Smith in which my girlfriend herself was jealous by the way she was beautiful more than her and the way i started to make friends with her. My cousin, whose name was Alfred, begin to show us all around the camp and he also showed us a modern yacht he bought which was mysteriously destroyed when it was touring several visitors of the camp by the lake. He told me that when he saw a huge crack on it, he saw a huge bite of an unkwown creature that was never seen or experienced. As soon I started to ask him more questions about the accident, he refused to tell me since it was classified information. Anyways we headed straight to the hotel and unpak all oof out stuff we brought along the way. The room we rented was was very beautiful and modern, the furniture, how it was designed everything. I left like i never wanted to leave this place when it was so beautiful epically the beautiful huge seenary of the camp, the huge lake,the mountains,the sunset everything. Soon it was time to headto dinner and my girkfriend her most beautiful dress she bought the week before. There we met a friend of mine whose name is Charlie. Me and Charlie used to attend high school together but we never got to see each other again the time we started to work and take care our new lives. He wasn't alone but he was with his wife and the three children of his. They where so young. He had two boys and a girl. When their plates soon arrived, i left them so they could eat in silence. Anyways my girlfriend was waiting for me at our table in which food arrived sooner then we expected. Suddendly a huge explosion was sounded from nearby in which someone leaked a gas tank and blowed it up with a burning match stick. I was shocked by the explosion and i didn't even had a bite of my food. ' CHAPTER 2--- INVESTIGATION ''Nobody, not even the counselours of the camp knew who caused the explosion. But as the police arrived alongside the investigators, they saw some strange huge reptile footprints, that led and vanished into the lake. Could it be the same creature that destroyed the yacht be responsible for this incident? I asked. Could the creature just woke ashore out of the lake and create this whole incident? my girlfriend gupled. My cousin was very angry and upset about the minor incident that took place in the camp over the years and decided to close the camp immediately but I told him not to do so but he still refused and ordered everyone to leave the camp untill somebody else gets hurt. The next day we borrowed my cousin's car and headed to a nearvy small town not to far from the resort. There we visited a small museum that tells the history and legends of Purple Moose Lake. We spoke to an old man who operated the musuem from the year before and asked him if he didn't know anything about a creature roaming the lake and and causing serious damage. He responded and told us that we came to the right place and began telling us about the legend of the so-called The Dangerous Hazardous Fish Man. Once he said, there was a 17 year old teenage camper whose name was Gaston Stwart. He was a very brave teenage boy who was good at school and was bullied by his own friends due to being a bit fat and having long hair. The days when he was bulllied was when he decided to move to Purple Moose Lake for several years to explore the beautiful seenary it had but with the serious trauma he was passing with the huge bullying on him, this led him into spending most of his days swimming and diving alone in the Lake, infact he spent so much time swimming that his DNA started to change and began growing gills and fins and become 'The Dangerous Hazardous Fish Man'. 'On those years foward, he said himself possessing the form a huge marine unkwown reptile will get revenge on his bullies and the camp and will injure and kill anymore who tries to trespass the path. What a strange legend, my girlfriend said. Soon we thanked him for everything and said goodbye to him and headed back to the resort where the incident zone was secured by many investigators and police. There we met our cousin the hotel lobby where he wasvery worried about an upcoming incident could happen, but we soon calmedhim down that the creature he was worried about is only part of a legend. We told him that who caused the incidents over the years was somebody else but what we couldn't understand was those huge marine reptile footprints leading to the lake where there. I went to take a closer look a them without getting noticed and decided to search on my book if there was any information regarding the same footprints i found nothing. Those huge footprints got me into thinking if they were either real or fake. ''' CHAPTER 3--- THE DANGEROUS HAZARDOUS FISHMAN STRIKES AGAIN '''We decided to take part in the investigation and list all the useful evidence we find along the way, the legend, the footprints, anything we could find useful. I soon took a photo of the footprints and go to rest for tomorrow. The next day, we woke up and headed to a diving suit shop where we bought some safe diving suits and returned quickly back to the resort but as we almost finished dressing up the diving suit in search for the beast we met a stupid mean person who was excited about the way the resort is being ripped up. He make thousands of dollars thanks to the creature ripping the camp resort up foward and onwards. He didn't show good smile to neither the two of us and left two talk to my cousin in which he played a prank on him by putting a snake on his shoulders, leaving him to do nothing but scream in shock. As soon as i saw him doing so i ran straight to him and give him a punch on his freakin face. I told him in anger that if he messes with my cousin, he messes with me at the same time. He never showed a good smile to my cousin and does anything harm to the resort so my cousin could close it down. I decided to write list that as one of my evidences as soon as e borrowed by cousin's mini tour sub to see if this creature is either real or fake. We spended many hours looking for the beast but I didn't seem to show itself which got me into thinking that this legendary beast is probably fake but suddenly the engines of the sub got jammed when something gave the sub a huge hit on the back. This caused the sub to go straight down and leave us trapped in the bottom of the lake. This also caused the sub to start leaking huge galleons of water leaving us to strart drowning but thanks to my girlfriend she managed to find some swimsuits and escape the sub before taking out last breath. We managed to